Fear FactorGASP: Ninja Storm and Big Bird style!
by jj-monster
Summary: (NS and Sesame Street crossover) Yes! I believe that I have gone off my rocker! What happens when Big Bird is the host of Fear Factor, and the Power Rangers are the contestents? Let's just see and find out.. There may be some romance in this, I just dunno
1. Prologue: Descriptions

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Bird or any of the Power Rangers, sorry.

Author's Note: This is a mix between Sesame Street and Power Rangers Ninja Storm, SO PHEAR IT. Thank you. Oh, and the stuff that's not on the TV is in _italics_, and the stuff that is on the TV… well… isn't, Lol.

**

* * *

****Introduction.**

_A medium sized girl with honey brown hair sits on the couch in her living room, turning on the TV. She boredly flipped through the channels. She stops at a familiar TV show and sings along with the ending theme song, "T-E-E-N, T-I-T-A-N-S, Teen, Titans, LET'S GO!" She laughs slightly and then turns the channel some more she stops on a channel to a familiar big yellow chicken-like bird with a microphone…_

"Big Bird here, the new host of this game show… what's its name again? Anyways, I became the host of the show after the last host disappeared suddenly. I left Sesame Street to get a new job, because Cookie Monster would give me the god damned cookie... anyways... here with me are the contestants… Hunter Bradley, Blake Bradley, Cam Watanabe, Shane Clarke, Dustin Brooks, and Tori Hanson!"

The TV screen shows a close up of a tall blonde man with blue eyes, wearing jean shorts and a crimson tight t-shirt, the screen shows the name 'Hunter Bradley'. Standing next to Hunter with his arm around his shoulder in a brotherly way, is a man a few inches shorter than Hunter with black hair, and dark eyes wearing jean shorts and a navy-blue tanktop, the screen shows the name 'Blake Bradley'. The TV screen moves over to a slightly taller man with black hair, dark eyes, and glasses wearing khaki cargo shorts and a green t-shirt, the screen shows the name 'Cam Watanabe'. The TV screen moves over again to a man with dark eyes, dark skin, and dark hair, being the same height as Hunter; wearing jeans and a red tanktop, the TV reads 'Shane Clarke'. The screen skips over to a man slightly taller than Blake with brown curly hair and warm brown eyes putting bunny ears behind Shane's head grinning; wearing a yellow tanktop and khaki shorts, the TV reads 'Dustin Brooks'. The TV finally shows the only girl on the Power Ranger team showing her name, 'Tori Hanson'; She has blue eyes, blonde hair, which is pulled into a small ponytail, and she's wearing a light blue tanktop with jean shorts. Behind her Shane is chasing Dustin for putting bunny ears behind his head while Hunter and Blake sweatdrop in the sidelines; Cam is standing on the other side of Blake looking at Hunter slightly.

"Wow… what a show…" Big Bird comments sweat dropping as the screen close-ups on him again, "this is all for today's show, tune in tomorrow for the next episode of Survivor!" Shane tackles Dustin in the background as Tori sweatdrops, while Hunter and Blake burst out laughing; Cam pops up in front of Big Bird with a sign that says 'Hi Father!' Hunter stops laughing seeing Cam with the sign then writes on the back of the sign 'Hi Sensei!' Cam tackles Hunter for changing his sign as they roll off the screen, and then Hunter stands up with his hair full of dirt with the sign that says 'Hi Father!' as Cam stands next to him grinning with his arms crossed over his chest.

_The same girl with honey brown hair from earlier bursts out laughing then picks up the phone, calling one of her friends. Her friend picks up the phone and says, "Hello?" "Hi Jo-Ji, would you like to come over to my house to watch this show tomorrow?" the girl said into the phone. "And who is this?..." Jo-Ji replied to the question. "You Hidiot!" "Oh... Hello JJ," JJ sniggered slightly at his slight idiotcy, "sure, what show is it?" "It's Fear Factor with the Power Rangers from Ninja Storm as the contestants-" "Ok! I'll be there." Jo-Ji said before she could describe the show. Jo-Ji hung up as JJ sweatdropped slightly. She shook her head and put the phone down and went to her room to go to sleep._

* * *

So how was it! Was it insane? Good? Scary? Totally idiotic? Click the review button and tell me what you think! The next chapter will be up when I get done with it. When will I get done with it? Nobody knows… 


	2. Bed Claiming

Disclaimer: You know the drill people!

Author's Note: Yes, I am aware that I haven't updated for a long while, but I did now, so be happy. ;

TV No Italics

Not on TV _Italics._

Got it? Good.

_

* * *

__ JJ yawns slightly, watching random shows waiting for Jo-Ji to show up, and for the show to start, when the doorbell rings. She gets up, opens the door, and a guy with similar features that of Hunter Bradley, but a little shorter in height, walks into the house as JJ closes the door behind him. "Hiya, Jo-Ji," JJ says once Jo-Ji gets inside. "Hullo JJ, can we watch it now?" Jo-Ji asked looking around. "Yeah, it's going to be on in a few minutes, so… grab a seat?" Jo-Ji then hopped over to the couch and layed down on it with his legs straight up on the couch. JJ walked over and pushed his feet off the couch and sat down where they were previously, "Hey! No feet on my couch!" Jo-Ji just pouted and put his feet back up but put them on JJ's lap, "Well they aren't on the couch anymore." JJ just rolled her eyes. "Hey! I think it's starting now," JJ stated. Jo-Ji dove for the remote when JJ was, causing JJ to fall off the couch and make a slight squeaking noise. Jo-Ji just sweatdropped and helped her back up into her spot and puts his feet back on her lap, then turns on the television right when the show starts…_

"And we're back for Day Two, actually it's technically day one for the contestants… Day One of Fear Factor with the Power Rangers!" Big Bird shouted into the microphone. In the background behind Big Bird, the six Power Rangers are waving, smiling, ext. to the camera. Big Bird turned to the Power Rangers and said; "Now today you get about three hours to get used to the island before your first 'challenge'. Now, go on everyone!"

Everyone almost instantly dashed to the smallish 'cabin' that they just noticed off to their right. They all ran inside and 'claimed' their beds. There were six twin-sized beds, but some were dirtier, and messier than the others, so everyone, but Tori, Cam, and Hunter of course, were literally fighting over which beds were whose. While everyone else was too busy fighting, Hunter, Cam, and Tori made their way to the cleanest beds.

"I claim this one!" Cam said lying on the cleanest bed.

Hunter sat on the second cleanest and said, "I dub this bed to Sir Hunter, of Blue Bay Harbor," then grinned.

Tori claimed the next one, which was near a window with a good view of a lake; too busy giggling to herself at Hunter's way of 'claiming' to yell that she claimed the bed. She just managed to say between gasps of laughter, "I… this… one."

Dustin, Blake, and Shane all noticed that the good beds were taken, then groaned in disgust.

"Dude!" Dustin complained, "That so wasn't cool!

The three who claimed beds snickered slightly at the three, who didn't, and the Navy, Red, and Yellow rangers trudged to the other beds. Dustin managed to get the most loathsome bed, but got over it quickly, since he was a ninja of Earth.

They got tired quickly and just decided to take naps, pretty soon waking up to a surprising awakening… and Big Bird just happened to not be the cause.

* * *

Short chapter… I know. D: Sorry about that. 


End file.
